Wheel of fortune
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Una bambina... un libro proibito... un ragazzo misterioso... Elementi dal passato di Lina Inverse


Wheel of fortune

Nessuno riusciva a capirla. Nemmeno suo padre o sua madre. Luna poi...   
Per quanto fosse intelligente e dotata, sarebbe sempre stata solo la sorella del Chepied Knight... ovvero una nullità. Non importava che lei a 7 anni fosse già in grado di castare un Dragon Slave (che aveva imparato di nascosto), ma che Luna a 10 sapesse tagliarlo a metà con una semplice spada... Poteva spiccare tra i bambini della sua età, ma messa a confronto con la sorella...   
Possibile che gli adulti non riuscissero a capire che Luna conteneva un frammento di divinità e lei no? Che sua sorella aveva ricevuto un dono che a lei era stato negato?   
A suo padre brillavano gli occhi di soddisfazione quando una delegazione di draghi dorati o di maghi giungeva in città per far visita a Luna... Letteralmente risplendeva d'orgoglio. Ma non gli aveva mai visto quell'espressione mentre parlava di lei... Forse non aveva fiducia nelle sue qualità? Qualunque fosse la risposta, la stava istruendo su come condurre gli affari in un negozio...   
Sua madre evitava di esprimersi apertamente sull'argomento... Ma, notando il suo interesse verso la magia, aveva preso ad insegnarle alcuni semplici incantesimi e le rune perchè fosse in grado di leggere i libri di magia in futuro... E lei si stava dimostrando un'allieva eccellente.   
Grazie all'udito finissimo che possedeva e di cui nessuno si era ancora accorto, di notte qualche volta li aveva sentiti litigare sulla possibilità di farle dare lezioni da un maestro... Non che suo padre fosse contrario alla magia, ma la considerava ancora "troppo piccola ed irresponsabile"... Ed aveva anche espresso l'idea di affidarle in futuro la conduzione del negozio... Quello non era il suo destino, ne era sicura. In futuro il suo nome sarebbe stato sulla bocca di tutti e i bambini avrebbero studiato le sue gesta. Luna sarebbe stata ricordata con un semplice "Ah, sì... Il Chepied Knight".   
Un tempo era stata invidiosa di sua sorella, ma ora non più. Osservandola, si era resa conto che Luna non sfruttava la magia: non lanciava mai incantesimi, anche se aveva le capacità per farlo. Non le era chiaro il motivo, ma sapeva per certo che una vita senza magia era noiosa. Fin da quando sua madre le aveva insegnato la formula del Lighting, aveva saputo che quella era la sua strada. Ormai suo padre era abituato alle lamentele dei vicini... ma non era colpa sua se alcune delle sue formule modificate avevano effetti devastanti!   
Da tempo aveva iniziato ad intrufolarsi di notte nello studio di sua madre, dove erano conservati i registri del negozio. Nello scaffale più alto della libreria, coperti dalla polvere e dalle ragnatele, aveva trovato due tomi contenenti incantesimi di magia shamanica e magia nera (in cui aveva letto la formula del Dragon Slave). Non poteva chiedere il permesso per leggerli, perchè già conosceva la risposta: "Sei troppo piccola". Già, troppo piccola... Troppo piccola per stare alzata fino a tardi, per leggere certi libri, per imparare la magia e a tirar di spada,... Troppo grande per essere presa in braccio, per non sapere il significato della parola responsabilità, per dormire fino a tardi... Ed infine era abbastanza grande per svolgere i lavori di casa e sbrigare delle consegne... Naturalmente solo se il cliente avesse pagato in seguito. Nessuno le avrebbe mai affidato del denaro. L'unica eccezione erano le monete di rame che suo padre le donava per farle conoscere il valore dei soldi. Ma, se voleva continuare sulla sua strada, gliene sarebbe servito molto di più. I libri costavano molto e gli insegnanti non lavoravano certo gratis.   
Poi un giorno al mercato conobbe Elmedis. Quella donna aveva dedicato tutta la sua vita solo allo studio della magia lasciando fuori il mondo. Ora viveva vecchia e sola in una casetta alla periferia della città. Non era in grado di stabilire quanti anni avesse in realtà: i capelli grigio-bianco, la gobba, lo sguardo sfuocato, il viso coperto di rughe le davano circa 70 o 80 anni. Ma le mani, eternamente coperte dall'inchiostro con cui scriveva i suoi appunti, non avevano quelle macchie giallastre tipiche di quell'età. Era solita ripeterle: "Vivi senza rimpianti... Vivi come se fosse l'ultimo momento!"... ma tutto ciò non aveva senso per lei... La vita le sembrava così lunga... Dai pettegolezzi di sua madre con le clienti, aveva intuito la verità: era stata la vita sedentaria da studiosa a far invecchiare precocemente Elmedis e a minare la sua salute. Tutto questo non la interessava: quella "vecchia pazza" era l'unica persona in tutta Zephilia a vederla come Lina Inverse e non come la sorella di Luna! Non avrebbe permesso a delle pettegole di minare quest'amicizia. Conosceva troppo bene i pregiudizi e le chiacchiere per esserne influenzata.   
Con Elmedis era stata alla biblioteca della gilda dei maghi, dalla parte opposta della città. Era un enorme edificio a due piani con sale per la lettura immense aperte a tutti i maghi e studi per permettere ai più noti di leggere tranquillamente. Era rimasta a bocca aperta davanti a tanto splendore: al suo interno erano conservati migliaia di volumi. Ma ciò che l'aveva colpita maggiormente era stata la vista di un volume dalla copertina nera conservato all'interno di un circolo di protezione al centro esatto del piano terra dell'edificio. Quando aveva chiesto informazioni al riguardo, c'era stato chi l'aveva guardata con sufficienza o chi l'aveva ignorata. Persino Elmedis aveva cambiato discorso... Avevano commesso due errori: non avevano soddisfatto quella semplice curiosità e l'avevano sottovalutata. A quel punto avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di riuscir a leggere quel libro.   
Così iniziò a studiare gli incantesimi di protezione ed ogni piccolo particolare che potesse aiutarla ad intrufolarsi là dentro. Ormai passava più tempo nella biblioteca che a casa e le capitò più di una volta di arrivare tardi a cena perchè era rimasta ad osservare la chiusura. Presto i bibliotecari si abituarono a lei e non si fecero più scrupoli ad ignorarla mentre vagava nell'edificio. Strinse amicizia con Lantz, il più anziano dei custodi ed ascoltò fino a star male tutti gli aneddoti che questi le raccontava. In questo modo era venuta a conoscenza della leggenda sull'arrivo del libro a Zephilia...   
Quasi un millennio prima, una creatura simile ad un drago, ma con le ali piumate, era atterrata in quel luogo. Gli abitanti di Zephilia, che allora era solo un piccolo villaggio di contadini, erano accorsi per combattere il mostro e proteggere le proprie famiglie, ma una donna dagli occhi d'argento era scesa ed aveva affidato al più anziano di loro il libro. Le sue uniche parole erano state una supplica di tenerlo al sicuro e di non distruggerlo perchè "vi sarebbe stato chi, leggendolo, avrebbe avuto il potere di salvare o annientare il mondo". Prima che potesse esserle fatta qualsiasi domanda, la donna era ripartita in groppa alla creatura e non si era più vista. La biblioteca e Zephilia erano state costruite in quel luogo per adempiere a quella promessa.   
Da allora solo un centinaio di persone aveva avuto accesso al libro. Per lo più maghi di terza categoria, figli di nobili, che avevano poi sfruttato il prestigio così ottenuto o qualche eroe di passaggio... Si mormorava che perfino Rezo, il Red Priest, lo avesse letto qualche decennio prima... Era certo che Luna avrebbe avuto il permesso di studiarlo prima di compiere i 15 anni... Questo la faceva fremere di rabbia, ma si sforzava di dissimulare... In quel momento leggere quel libro era divenuto una questione di principio: doveva assolutamente riuscirci prima di sua sorella!   
Ascoltando i discorsi di Lanzt, aveva scoperto che l'incantesimo di protezione era ottenuto attraverso un complicato rito andava eseguito all'alba del primo giorno di luna crescente e si estingueva al crepuscolo del giorno precedente la luna nuova. Durante quel periodo, il libro era riposto... Dove? Il vecchio non gliel'aveva confidato. Studiando attentamente l'edificio, aveva però notato una parete più profonda delle altre in uno studio che era utilizzato pochissimo... Vi era entrata per errore, ma le era sembrato strano... Perchè tenere dei libri di filosofia che non erano poi così rari in una stanza sempre tirata a lucido? Nelle librerie e sui tavoli non vi era mai traccia di polvere o ragnatele... Gli altri studi erano sì puliti, ma non a quei livelli! All'interno del caminetto erano sempre presenti dei ceppi di legna pronti ad essere accesi e la scorta al massimo della capienza permessa. Infine l'arazzo... Raffigurava Chepied che smembrava Shabranigdoo... Era antico e prezioso... e abbastanza grande da nascondere uno scomparto... E perchè la porta era chiusa a chiave nei giorni in cui il libro era riposto?   
Uno dei pochi problemi che le rimanevano da risolvere era l'incantesimo che sigillava l'edificio durante la notte. I custodi vi confidavano molto: anche se qualcuno fosse riuscito a spezzarlo, la rottura avrebbe causato tanto rumore da svegliare l'intera città. Peccato per loro che avesse ideato un metodo per entrare senza essere scoperta... 

Era passato quasi un anno da quando lo aveva visto la prima volta. Nel frattempo sua madre l'aveva avuta vinta ed ora studiava la magia presso un vero maestro... In compenso, Luna aveva ucciso un drago con un semplice coltello da cucina... E già si mormorava che avrebbe potuto leggere il libro entro l'anno.   
Ormai era pronta ad agire. Aveva cercato di considerare tutte le possibili complicazioni e di trovare una scusa decente nel caso l'avessero scoperta. Poi arrivò l'occasione perfetta: esattamente il giorno della luna nuova il guardiano notturno si sentì male prima di iniziare il proprio turno di lavoro e non fu possibile sostituirlo. In questo modo non avrebbe dovuto giocare tutta la notte a nascondino... Non avrebbe più avuto un'occasione del genere.   
In quella notte senza luna, Lina si calò dalla finestra della sua stanza con una corda come faceva quando il giovane Chepied Knight, in vena di scherzi, ce la chiudeva dentro per farla tardare e farla rimproverare. Vestita con dei vecchi abiti di color nero che aveva preso in "prestito" dal bucato di varie famiglie in diversi punti della città e i capelli raccolti, si diresse verso la biblioteca. Non aveva bisogno di un Lighting per muoversi perchè conosceva a memoria il percorso che aveva scelto e perchè sapeva che per un lungo tratto era illuminato dalla luce dalle locande. Cercò di muoversi lungo le mura degli edifici e dei cortili facendo meno rumore possibile ed evitando di esporsi direttamente a qualsiasi fonte di luce. Un paio di volte evitò per un soffio degli ubriachi. Il cuore iniziò a battere sempre più velocemente mentre si avvicinava. Si sentiva euforica. Sapeva che quello che stava facendo era sbagliato e che se l'avessero scoperta non sarebbe bastato scusarsi, ma questo non riusciva a fermarla. Solo il pensiero che i suoi genitori sarebbero rimasti delusi dal suo comportamento la portò ad esitare per un solo momento... ma sapeva che non avrebbe più avuto un'occasione del genere. Era troppo vicina al suo obiettivo per fermarsi. Prima di attraversare l'ultima strada che la separava dalla biblioteca, si soffermò a controllare. La via era sgombra, ma le sembrava che il suo cuore battesse così forte da impedirle di udire altri suoni e da svegliare chi dormiva negli edifici circostanti. Respirò a fondo per calmarsi e cercò di svuotare la mente da ogni pensiero. Scoprì che questo era stato la sua salvezza.   
Adesso dalla strada provenivano delle voci. Sbirciando velocemente, contò almeno sei persone. Si appiattì contro il muro... Improvvisamente aveva perso fiducia nella propria capacità di muoversi silenziosamente. Più le voci si avvicinavano, più il suo cuore aumentava il battito. Un metro dopo l'altro, sempre più vicini... L'euforia aveva lasciato il posto al nervosismo... E se avessero imboccato la strada secondaria in cui lei si trovava? Così vestita l'avrebbero presa per una ladruncola e l'avrebbero consegnata alle guardie... Poi riuscì a distinguere cosa dicevano e fu peggio: erano delle guardie che stavano tornando dopo aver sedato una rissa in una locanda... Avrebbero girato l'angolo perchè era la via più breve per la caserma! Iniziò a cercare freneticamente un luogo dove nascondersi, ma nessun antro l'avrebbe protetta... Nei giardini potevano esserci dei cani... Cercando di penetrare in una casa, sarebbe stata subito scoperta...   
Le voci si avvicinavano inesorabilmente e alla fine le guardie svoltarono l'angolo. Cinque metri sopra di loro, sul tetto della casa, Lina Inverse si congratulò con se stessa: era riuscita a castare con successo il Levitation, un incantesimo che non aveva mai utilizzato prima. In quel momento riuscì a capire perchè fosse insegnato agli studenti più grandi: necessitava di concentrazione, che se venuta meno, avrebbe potuto avere conseguenze nefaste.   
Aspettò che fossero ben lontani e scese utilizzando ancora l'incantesimo. Non aveva però alcuna intenzione di tornare indietro. Invece di scoraggiarla, l'evento l'aveva elettrizzata. Sbirciò di nuovo la strada e l'attraverso di corsa, fermandosi solo quando raggiunse la laterale sinistra della biblioteca. La seguì per qualche metro, controllò di nuovo i dintorni e si arrampicò sul balcone di una finestra dell'edificio.   
L'incantesimo di sigillazione era sì molto potente, ma perfettamente inutile se si lasciava una finestra socchiusa... come aveva fatto lei quella sera. Lo aveva già testato una volta facendo entrare un topo: nessuno se n'era accorto, nemmeno il guardiano notturno.   
Entrò, attenta ad evitare ogni rumore, e castò un flebile Lighting. Arrivò velocemente nello studio e si diede da fare. Arrampicandosi su una sedia, scostò l'arazzo ed esaminò la serratura. Non era una scassinatrice provetta, ma ne sapeva abbastanza da aprire senza lasciare traccia il diario di Luna, il suo baule e ... quello scomparto.   
Aprì la porta ed osservò per un momento con timore reverenziale il libro. Era così bello: sulla copertina nera spiccavano rune d'argento... come le stelle nel cielo notturno... Felice come non mai, lo prese e si rifugiò sotto un tavolo, dietro una sedia a sfogliare quel tesoro. 

Anche se non comprendeva tutte le rune, leggendo perse la cognizione del tempo: in quel libro erano presenti incantesimi di tutti i tipi, persino su come creare una chimera di nome Zanaffar... Nell'ultima parte parlava di una creatura chiamata "Lord of Nightmares" o "Golden Lord"... un Demon Lord tra i Demon Lord... caduto dal paradiso...   
Mentre rifletteva su tutto questo, sentì un rumore nella stanza accanto. Poteva essere un guardiano? Una rapida occhiata alla finestra le confermò che non era ancora mattina. In ogni caso si affrettò a riporre il libro, mettere al suo posto la sedia e nascondersi di nuovo sotto al tavolo nel più assoluto silenzio. Dissolse il Lighting appena prima che la porta si aprisse.   
Rimase immobile trattenendo il respiro, ma nessuno varcò la soglia. Passò qualche minuto in quel modo. Alla fine si sporse fuori dal tavolo per controllare, ma non riuscì a scorgere nulla nell'oscurità, nessuna traccia di movimento... All'improvviso si sentì afferrare per i vestiti e sollevare da terra. Trattenne l'urlo e, scalciando, cercò di girarsi per mordere chi l'aveva catturata. Chiunque fosse si manteneva in levitazione al di sopra del tavolo e probabilmente castò un Lighting. Così si trovo faccia a faccia con un giovane sui vent'anni dai capelli viola che teneva gli occhi socchiusi e sfoggiava un sorriso sardonico. Non lo aveva mai visto prima. Poteva essere un ladro al soldo di qualche mago? E come aveva fatto ad entrare?... Forse era rimasto all'interno dopo la chiusura... O, come lei, aveva intuito il difetto dell'incantesimo di sigillazione...   
Come se fosse la situazione più naturale al mondo, lui le chiese semplicemente:   
- E tu cosa ci fai qui? -   
Decise di sfoderare una delle scuse che aveva preparato.   
- Io... ho scommesso con i miei amici che sarei riuscita a passare qui la notte... -   
Sperò che la bevesse. Era una cosa che i suoi amici avevano tentato un paio di volte solo per essere regolarmente scoperti...   
- Allora sei una bambina coraggiosa... -   
Odiava quel tono condiscendente che gli adulti adottavano quando le parlavano, anche quando la lodavano.   
Il giovane la pose sul tavolo vicino a sé continuando a "fissarla"... Era sicura che lo stesse facendo!   
- Tu perchè sei qui? -   
Se possibile, il suo sorriso divenne ancora più sardonico:   
- È un segreto! -   
Se pensava di scoraggiarla, si sbagliava di grosso. Con la sua testardaggine l'aveva avuta vinta su persone molto cocciute.   
- Che tipo di segreto? E perchè è un segreto? -   
Lui scosse la testa.   
- Un segreto è un segreto. Né più né meno. -   
Almeno non aveva utilizzato l'espressione "quando sarai più grande"... Comunque lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Pensava forse che, se l'avesse spiegato, non avrebbe capito?   
Del fumo richiamò la sua attenzione: nel camino i ceppi avevano preso ad ardere ed una brace era schizzata su una pila di pergamene sul tavolo vicino. Presero subito fuoco.   
- Bisogna spegnerle... -   
ma Mr. Misterioso non c'era più e la porta era di nuovo chiusa. Per un momento si chiese se non lo avesse sognato... Provò anche a chiamarlo:   
- Dove sei andato? -   
ma nessuno rispose.   
Quando si voltò per cercare di spegnere il fuoco, scoprì che le fiamme attecchivano con facilità impressionante... come se tutto fosse stato impregnato d'olio. Corse alla porta, ma scoprì che era bloccata.   
Il fumo e il calore stavano aumentando considerevolmente ed iniziò a tossire. Doveva pensare in fretta...   
Maledisse il suo maestro: non le aveva ancora insegnato incantesimi d'acqua perchè li considerava pericolosi "per i bambini della sua età"... e del libro di sua madre aveva studiato le formule relative al fuoco e il Dragon Slave...   
_Bella_ situazione. Le fiamme stavano divorando ogni cosa: l'arazzo, le tende, le librerie, i tavoli, il tappeto... tutto! Con tutta la calma che riuscì a racimolare tentò di forzare la porta, ma non ci riuscì: c'era qualcosa che lo impediva!   
Si girò di nuovo per studiare una via di fuga. Non poteva raggiungere le finestre senza che i suoi vestiti corressero il rischio di incendiarsi. E se fosse successo, come li avrebbe spenti? Quel fuoco era così innaturale...   
Il fumo acre le stava riempiendo i polmoni e la tosse non le dava tregua... Non poteva finire così! Non era giusto! Aveva la vita intera davanti a sé!   
In lacrime per il fumo, sferrò pugni e calci contro la pesante porta di legno per cercare di sfondarla, ma non aveva la forza necessaria. A quel punto non aveva importanza più se l'avessero scoperta...   
- Aprite! Presto! Qui sta andando tutto a fuoco! -   
Non voleva fare la fine del topo! Non quando aveva ancora così tante cose da imparare e scoprire!   
Il pavimento sembrò cedere sotto i suoi piedi. Per un attimo le parve che il mondo fosse capovolto e girasse attorno a lei. Chiuse gli occhi aspettando la fine. 

La brezza notturna le accarezzò il viso. Non c'era fumo né calore in quel luogo. Inspirò con avidità l'aria pulita.   
- Sei più resistente di quanto credessi. -   
A quel commento spalancò gli occhi. Si trovava tra le braccia di Mr. Misterioso a mezz'aria e ad una decina di metri dalla biblioteca. Da quella posizione poteva scorgere le prime luci dell'alba fare capolino all'orizzonte. Il problema era: come aveva fatto ad arrivare lì? Lo scrutò sospettosa.   
- Bel ringraziamento per chi ti ha salvato. -   
disse, mentre lentamente iniziava la discesa.   
- Ma se sei stato tu a chiudermi là dentro ad arrostire! -   
Si udì un grido d'allarme perchè l'ultimo ubriaco passò di fronte alla biblioteca e vide il fuoco all'interno.   
- Dettagli... Sei salva o no? -   
Ma sembrava sorpreso dalla sua accusa... Pensava che non fosse in grado di capirlo?   
- Perchè mi hai salvata? L'incendio è un avvertimento? -   
Lui la guardò indeciso...   
Non era sicura di quello che aveva detto... Se avessero trovato i suoi resti, tutto sarebbe sembrato un incidente... Già, ma un avvertimento a chi? Però, almeno secondo le pettegole al negozio, la situazione politica di Zephilia non era mai stata così tranquilla... Se si trattava di un avvertimento, l'avrebbe uccisa in quel momento per evitare qualsiasi testimone... Oppure... che fosse interessato al libro? Era l'unica cosa di veramente preziosa che era andata distrutta... e non era sostituibile... Ma avrebbe avuto senso rubarlo e non distruggerlo!   
Mise da parte le supposizioni per ascoltare Mr. Misterioso quando infine si decise a parlare...   
- Spiacente, ma è un segreto! ... Ora sarebbe meglio che tornassi a casa. -   
rispose tutto contento atterrando alla fine di un vicolo e posandola per terra. Anche se si divertiva a canzonarla facendole aspettare inutilmente risposte altrettanto inutili, questo le diede nuova sicurezza. Era interessato al libro!   
- Cosa ti dice che non racconterò nulla? -   
gli chiese sfidandolo.   
Lui accentuò il sorriso.   
- Chi ci crederebbe? E come spiegheresti cosa facevi nella biblioteca di notte? ... Penserebbero che hai appiccato il fuoco accendendo una candela per paura del buio... -   
Lo guardò furiosa... Lei non aveva paura del buio! ... Ma doveva ammettere che aveva ragione... Rimaneva ancora la domanda: perchè l'aveva salvata?   
- Dimmi almeno il tuo nome. -   
Dalle strade principali ormai giungevano le voci delle persone che accorrevano per domare l'incendio...   
- È un segreto! -   
e con la mano le arruffò i capelli.   
A quel punto lo odiava a morte: si divertiva così tanto a prendersi gioco di lei! Agì d'istinto e... gli azzannò la mano con tutta la forza che aveva. L'esclamazione di dolore non servì a darle soddisfazione e continuò a stringerlo nella sua morsa. Voleva sentire il sapore del sangue... Ma si ritrovò a serrare le mascelle di colpo.   
Mr. Misterioso ora si trovava a cinque metri da lei, controllandosi la ferita. Come aveva fatto? Era in quel modo che l'aveva portata fuori dall'edificio in fiamme?   
- Che saluto gentile... Ho sempre apprezzato il "bacio" di una dama! -   
e scomparve definitivamente.   
Aspettò un minuto prima di lasciare che il sorriso di vittoria si spandesse sul suo volto. Anche se Mr. Misterioso aveva distrutto il libro, non tutto quel sapere era andato perduto. Era riuscita a salvare alcuni fogli che non erano rilegati... qualche formula di vario genere, vari fogli di appunti e uno strano schema con il Demon Lord Shabranigdoo e altre entità... ma sopra a tutte troneggiava il sole, il simbolo del Lord of Nightmares. Avrebbe studiato tutto tranquillamente a casa... A casa! Era tardissimo! Prese a correre disperata, sperando di arrivare in tempo per spogliarsi e lavarsi quel tanto che bastava per eliminare l'odore di fumo... 

Quella mattina fu diversa da tutte le altre: ogni cosa sembrava avere un sapore speciale... gli abbracci di sua madre, le parole di suo padre, il cibo, la notizia che era bruciata una sola sala della biblioteca... Aveva capito cosa voleva dire Elmedis: la vita era fragile e meritava che ogni secondo fosse assaporato.   
"Nessun rimpianto" era diventato il suo motto di vita. Avrebbe convinto Luna a darle lezioni di scherma di nascosto ed avrebbe approfittato dell'amicizia con Elmedis ed i bibliotecari per approfondire i suoi studi. Si sarebbe dedicata solo ed esclusivamente a ciò che considerava utile.   
Riflettendo, decise che la magia non era l'unica cosa ad interessarla. Zephilia minacciava di soffocarla: voleva vedere il mondo senza fermarsi mai... Voleva conoscere storie e leggende di ogni paese per scoprire cosa di vero raccontavano... Voleva trovare migliaia di tesori nascosti! Prima o poi avrebbe incontrato di nuovo Mr. Misterioso e gli avrebbe dimostrato di non essere solo "una bambina coraggiosa", ma una donna sicura di sé ed in grado di cavarsela da sola... Poi gli avrebbe fatto sputare il motivo per cui l'aveva salvata assieme a tutti i denti...   
Il denaro... Non poteva partire a mano vuote e viaggiando avrebbe avuto molte spese... Il senso degli affari tipico degli Inverse, il modo in cui condurre le trattative che suo padre le stava insegnando... quelle conoscenze le avrebbe fatto molto comodo in futuro, ne era sicura.   
E... il cibo! Spostandosi di città in città, avrebbe avuto a disposizione molte specialità tipiche... Anzi, probabilmente valeva la pena di viaggiare solo per assaggiarle tutte, pensò addentando il terzo dolcetto della giornata. 

The End

**Wheel of fortune**: indica cambiamenti nella vita, il continuo mutare dell'esistenza, il circolare della fortuna e l'esistenza di più finali. Può significare anche sfortuna e complicazioni. Il suo significato dipende dalla carta successiva. È associata al sole.


End file.
